


Summer Is Orange

by Skyheartstar13



Series: Glass Shard Teens [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, South Park
Genre: "Piney" Ford Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover Pairings, Glass Shard Teens AU, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kennifer McCormick, Multi, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyheartstar13/pseuds/Skyheartstar13
Summary: A short prose poem where Kenny recounts some of his memories in Gravity Falls.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Stan Pines/Ford Pines
Series: Glass Shard Teens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069424
Kudos: 1





	Summer Is Orange

My memories are underlined in orange, a sunset frame for the rolling hills of grass and forests, hiding away the little town. Running through the morning lawn, sneakers kicking up dew onto my bare caves. Fishing on the lake, ignoring the rod and line to focus on his broad chest against my back.

The summer day his brother returned, I was afraid I’d lose them both again. The day his brother mentioned the boat, tears swam in my eyes like an ocean between us. I ran into the trees, isolating like I always did. Fear meant being alone. But they ran after me, picking up my crumpled form, assuring me that it was a journey for the three of us. I hugged them, their arms and sun-warmed rapping me like a blanket. I kissed their wrinkled cheeks, just happy to be chosen. Happy to be loved on purpose.


End file.
